


Entirely Inappropriate Use of Magic Mirrors

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over Christmas holidays, Sirius and Remus find a way to stay in touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entirely Inappropriate Use of Magic Mirrors

“James is going to kill us.”

“Don't mention my brother right now.” Sirius growled, moving spit-soaked fingers to his nipple.

A moan escaped Remus. The image in the mirror shook as he shifted, and when it settled Sirius could see Remus' shoulder jerking in an unmistakable rhythm.

“Fuck, Moony...” Sirius whined. “Let me see.”

Remus pushed the mirror down to rest on his knees, so that Sirius could see his dripping, swollen erection. Sirius slid his hand down to his own straining cock, as their hands pumped in unison hundreds of miles apart.

“Wish I could fuck you right now, Remus.”

In the mirror, Remus bit his lip and stifled a groan.

“-fuck you right there, in your house – tongue-fuck your mouth so your parents wouldn't hear you scream.”

Remus' eyes fluttered, threatening to close until they snapped open. “What about... after?”

Sirius grinned. _After_ was Remus' new treat. “Oh, _after_ , Remus, I'd crawl down your body, licking your tired cock, sucking away your come. When you're nice and clean there, I'd lick and suck until I reached your pretty, fucked-out hole.”

Remus' other hand slipped down between his legs, jarring the mirror. Sirius couldn't see it, but he knew Remus was fingering himself.

“And I'd clean you out so good, Remus. I'd suck and lick all my come away, until all that's left inside you is my tongue. And then I'd keep going, fucking you with my tongue until you came all over again. My beautiful little mess.”

With a whimper Remus came, legs shaking so hard that the mirror fell to the bed. Sirius came then, gasping for air. The two boys cleaned themselves and snuggled up with the mirrors, both pressing a kiss to the glass.

“Merry Christmas, Moony.”

“Merry Christmas, Padfoot.”

 


End file.
